Vehicles include some form of a support structure, such as a chassis having a pair laterally offset frame rails. An impact beam is attached to a forward end of the frame rails, and often extends laterally outboard of the frame rails. In the event of a offset collision, in which an object contacts a distal end of the impact beam that is laterally offset outboard of one of the frame rails, the impact beam may bend or collapse around the axial end of the frame rail and not transfer the impact load to the adjacent frame rail.